


Every revolution (begins with a single step)

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, May/December Relationship, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Older Man/Younger Man, Rewrite, Underage Drinking, au from the break up, biphobia referenced, of a pervious work, the warblers deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: Okay so this is a re-write of my pervious story Not what you think.When Blaine and Sam reported the Warblers to the police they never expected to have to deal with the Warblers pissed off musical director Kurt Hummel, his unexpected friends, or a shockingly good looking deputy Head Master of Dalton.





	1. Well done, no really well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as I said before this is a re-write of the pervious story, I have changed a lot, added some new character but the flow of the stroy will remain simular. 
> 
> a few reminder and info for first time reader: I have completely messed with the timeline just for fun, things go Au at the point of the Breakup in season 4. I love the Warblers and they deserved better than they got.
> 
> Taking a couple of assumptions with diabetes as I am only completely familiar with type 2 if there are any glaring offensive mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Kurt is 19 and will be paired with a Man who is 35 IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING HIT THE BACK BUTTON.

Blaine was sitting in the choir room looking rather pleased with himself, an equally smug Sam was sitting beside him with his arm draped across the back of Blaine’s chair. They were waiting for Finn to come in and give them the good news that they had qualified for regionals due to the Warblers cheating.

Thinking of Finn made Blaine shake his head ever so slightly, when he and Sam had taken their evidence to Finn that the Warblers had been using drugs, the older boy dismissed them, saying that the Warblers won fair and square. It was obvious to Blaine that he had been given money by the Warblers rich parents to keep his mouth shut (which considering he didn’t have a proper job, would not have cost a lot).

His next step had been going to his brother Cooper, who had been doing a law degree whilst trying to get into acting, Cooper had told him point blank that there was no way the Warblers were cheating, they just had a new choir director, however Cooper would not tell him who. Later that night Blaine realised how everyone was conspiring against him and New Directions after Cooper revealed he had been given a paid internship with Smyth and Hale, with a full job available when he finished Law school and passed the BAR exam. Blaine knew that there was no way he would go against his new boss.

With that information Blaine decided that Sam and He would do it on their own, taking the evidence they had to the Lima police, knowing the Warbler and their choir director (who ever that was) would be arrested and disqualified from the competition for steroid used.

Five minutes after practice was supposed to start Finn came storming into the room with a face like thunder, before he could even open his mouth another completely unexpected voice cracked through the room like a whip.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, Samuel Craig Evans! How dare you accuse the Warblers of cheating with little more than a few pictures and some hear say.” Kurt Hummel fumed as he walked in the room. Behind him stood Caleb Smyth, Johnathan Clarington and most surprisingly Cooper Anderson.

“I don’t give a damn how much you love New Directions, the fact that you tried to get the Warblers both disqualified and arrested is lower than low. If any of you had taken one look at the show choir rule book you would have known that New Directions qualify for Nationals automatically.” Kurt yelled at them just about foaming at the mouth with rage. Only a gentle squeeze to the shoulder from Caleb seemed to calm him down. Taking a deep breath Kurt turned a frigid look towards the New Directions, waiting for someone to speak.

“What are you even doing here Kurt” Tina huffed, here comes wonder boy to mess with Blaine’s head and heart again.

“What am I doing here? The better question is what the hell were Blain and Sam thinking. However, I am here because I am the musical director of the Dalton Academy Warblers.” Kurt said chest puffed out with pride.

“What! I told you to go to New York not join the enemy.” Blaine shot out of his seat with an irate yell.

“You told him… last time I checked Kurt is not a dog or any other pet that you can tell what to do. Sit down Anderson, you look like a fool and a child.” Johnathan said his long history in the military obvious from his stance and his tone.

“I went to Dalton a couple of weeks after you came to New York to tell me you had cheated. I went to headmaster Willcox for a College reference, however after we got talking he decided to offer me a job instead.” Kurt said rolling his eyes at the amount of stupidity coming from in front of him.

*flash back*

Kurt looked up at the building and could not help but smile, despite what had driven him there and everything that had happened with Blaine, Kurt would always have fond memories of Dalton academy. He was back in Ohio after a frank discussion about his future with the Dean of NYADA, the formidable woman had told him that even after reapplying he may not get into the school until the summer or not at all, so more options were needed.

With that in mind Kurt applied to both Juilliard and the American Academy of Dramatic Arts, as well as postponing his NYADA application until the summer to give him more time to prepare and to distance himself from Rachel. Even though they were best friends they did not work well together when in direct competition something Kurt knew only too well. Which brought him to Dalton he needed several reference letters for his applications and who better than the head master of a prestigious institute.

After pausing for a moment more to admire the buildings, Kurt squared his shoulder and walked into the building, nodding to several students who crossed his path, Kurt walked up to the woman behind reception.

“Hi Maggie, I have an appointment to seen Head Master Willcox this morning.” Kurt said with a smile at the older woman who had always mothered him whilst he was at Dalton. Returning his smile, Maggie pointed down the hall towards the Heads office.

“Go on in dear he is expecting you, just knock and wait for him to shout you in.” She told him, getting a nod in return, Kurt walked down the hall and gave the door a sharp knock. Getting a ‘come in’ Kurt pushed open the door.

Head Master Stuart Willcox was in this late 50’s but life had been kind to him, with sun kissed skin, a broad frame, shoulder length salt and pepper hair and a smile that lit up the room he always looked 10 years younger than his actual age. Kurt would admit that he had had a crush on the man during his time at Dalton, which eventually became a healthy respect and a deep (but not romantic) liking for the older man.

“Kurt Hummel, it’s good to see you again.” The older man’s Scottish drawl made Kurt smile.

“Good to see you again to Sir. Thank you for the invitation” Kurt said holding out his hand, only to be drawn into a quick hug instead, the older man drew back only to leave his hands on Kurt’s shoulders as he took in the younger man standing before him.

“You have changed since I last saw you and for the better I might add, but your still just as talented I bet. Come sit with me, also my friends call me Stuart, and I would be honoured to count you among them.” Stuart told him before herding Kurt towards the informal seating arrangement at the back of the office, next to the window.

The two talked about nothing of consequence whilst Stuart made them a both a cup of tea. After being given his Kurt finally voiced what was on his mind.

“Not that I will ever mind visiting Dalton but why did you ask me to come here for a college reference.” Kurt asked.

“Usually I would just write you a letter, but your case is a little different. I would like you to have the best chance at university and for that you need a chance to shine in the arts. Which I know you where not given when you where here and for that I blame myself and the rest of the staff for the way in which the Warblers were ran. Therefore, I would like a chance to right that wrong, I would like to offer you the position of musical director of the Dalton Academy Warblers, they will continue to govern themselves, but any final decision will be yours. They will take your input and correct their performances as suggested. You will be paid the same amount as a newly qualified teacher here at Dalton.” Stuart finished explaining to a completely dumbfounded looking Kurt.

“Si…Stuart I have no experience, surely the Warblers would benefit from someone with more experience as Musical Director.” Kurt managed to splutter around his tea. Which prompted a rich laughter from the older man.

“Kurt you have been to Nationals and won. Don’t worry I am not throwing you in the deep end, you will have the help of our Deputy Head Master Scott Williams, he is doing a complete overhaul of the Dalton performing arts program. I had originally given him the job however several of the students became very distracted and the others complained about an older teacher overseeing the Warblers.” Stuart explained.

“Why were they distracted.” Kurt asked however before he got an answer a knock sounded at the door.

“You wanted to see me headmaster.” A deep voice sounded from outside the door, Stuart gave Kurt a look with an almost suspicious twinkle in his eyes.

“Speak of the devil.” Stuart said quietly to Kurt before shouting “Come on in Scott.”

The man who walked in to the room was not what Kurt has expected. Just topping six foot, muscles stretching the fabric of his white shirt, a hint of black ink showing through the material on both arms. Smiling grey eyes, black hair and the cheekiest smile Kurt had ever seen on a grown man. All of which was rounded of with a strong stance which screamed ex-military.  

“Oh Damn” which was thankfully only heard by Stuart, the older man beside him just about busting a gut trying to stop himself from laughing.

“There you have your answer.” Stuart said to Kurt quietly before motioning Scott to join them. “Scott this is Kurt.”

“So nice to meet you Kurt, I have been looking forward to meeting the man who will whip the Warblers into shape.” Scott said as he walked over.

“Pleasure to meet you” Kurt said holding out his hand, which Scott took in a firm grip, upon letting go Scott took Kurt by the shoulders and gave him an obvious once over.

“The pleasure is all mine” Scott answered catching Kurt’s eye with a wink.

“If you two are quite finished flirting, we should work out your contract. On a side note, there is not rules about fraternisation between staff members.” Stuart said causing Kurt to go very red and Scott to laugh.

It took three hours to get everything sorted out completely for his contract. Kurt was then introduced to the Warblers as their new Musical director to the excitement of those who had known him as a Warbler, the intrigue of those that had never met him -such as Hunter Clarington- and dismay of Sebastian Smyth.

*end of flash back*

Kurt was pulled out of the memory by Sam’s spluttering.

“You helped them cheat, you willingly gave steroids to children.” He shrieked.

“No Sam I did not help them cheat. How about you air all your grievances with the Warblers now and I will answer with the truth.” Kurt said surprisingly calm.

“If they are not on drugs how do you explain the tricks they did on stage?” Tina challenged.

“The same ways the Cheerios managed to do their routines, practice, hard work and being willing to push the envelope.” Kurt answered, which got nods from everyone in the room who were on the squad.

“What about the size of the heads” Sam just about whined, knowing that his and Blaine’s plan was falling apart.

“You had pictures of the younger Warblers, the intense workouts for the dance’s plus puberty caused the changes, building up physical strength will do that. You will find the same changes in freshman football players.” Kurt told them looking at his nails.

“What about Clarington, his ‘roid rage became a meme” Blaine said still not seeming to understand how much he had screwed up. At that Kurt gestured to Johnathan to take the floor.

“My son has type 1 diabetes, which is why he had to leave military school, as it was being particularly difficult to maintain. Which as you can imagine annoyed him no end considering he wanted to be a Navy SEAL, which became completely off the table due to his health. My son has had to sacrifice a hell of a lot since he was diagnosed seven months ago. The one thing he refuses to change is sugar in his coffee, because he can not stand the taste of Splender. What you and everyone else witnessed was the combination of a bad grade on a history paper, missing his brother’s birthday, stress over a makeup exam and finally Splender in his coffee, which caused him to have a meltdown. Hunter went in later that day with me and we paid for all damages and he apologised to the manager.

None of which is your business, but Hunter gave me permission to explain what happened and why.” Johnathan finished his look pinning Blaine to the chair.  

A small cough sounded, and Kurt turned to Marley who had her hand up to ask a question.

“Yes Marley” Kurt smiled, he had a soft spot for all the new New Directions.

“If the Warblers are not taking drugs then why did Trent tell us they were?” she asked giving the first sensible question of the day.

“Thank you for asking a sensible question, as for that I will turn you over to one of the Warblers lawyers. Cooper.” Kurt said gesturing to the other man.

“Trent was removed from the Warblers when his grade average dropped bellow the required B+ he was given five weeks to improve his grade by the head of the performing arts program, and deputy head however he did not do so and was removed from the Warblers completely. Trent went to Hunter to attempt to convince him to put Trent back on the team. What Trent witnessed was Hunter injecting insulin, when Trent demanded to know what he was doing Hunter told him he was injecting steroids, and did he want to give it a go. Trent then ran with what was a joke and blew it out of proportion as revenge for being dropped from the team.” Cooper explained before handing paperwork to Caleb.

“Thanks to you my son, the Warblers, Kurt and the performing arts director all spent the night in jail because you could not stand the fact that you lost. They were punished for something they didn’t do and now you will be for something you did do.” Caleb said passing over papers to Blaine and Sam.

“Those gentlemen are defamation of character law suits, pertaining to all of the Warblers, Kurt Hummel and Scott Williams. As I am personally involved in the lawsuit my partner Daniel Jamerson will be handling things from our side. Along with the lawsuit is a 90-day restraining order pertaining to all members of the Warblers, Kurt Hummel and Scott Williams. Have a good day gentleman.” With that Caleb, Kurt, Johnathan and Cooper all left the class room to deafening silence. Which was broken by a slow sarcastic clapping.

“Well done no really, I mean it. I told you to leave it alone but rather do as I said you went to the police. Thanks to you Mr Schue is in trouble as well because it does not reflect well on someone in politics when their students accuse a rival choir of cheating with no evidence. You are all dismissed for the day.” Finn told them before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is underage drinking in this chapter, but it is willfully undertaken by all involved, there is no drunkeness.

Kurt sat next to Caleb in the man’s Jaguar, pushing his head back into the leather head rest Kurt closed his eyes, he had no doubt he would not be popular with his father, after all his father and Blaine seemed to have bonded much better that Kurt and Burt ever had. Much like Kurt had bonded with Blaine’s father George although his mother Pamala had never been able to stand Kurt. Opening his eyes again Kurt looked over at the man beside him.

Caleb Smyth looked exactly like an older version of his son, the only differences being Caleb was a lot broader in the shoulders and had a wider forehead and chin. Kurt would be the first to admit the man was good looking and his personality was nothing like Sebastian’s, Caleb joked his boy’s personality was mainly only child syndrome, especially one born into a rich household. Although Kurt had to admit that Sebastian had changed since David’s suicide attempt and the younger man now volunteered at a suicide prevention charity three days a week.

Kurt noticed that tension had began to rise in the car, their destination enough to put both men on edge. They were going to Lima police station to hand out another Law suit, Kurt was going as a Dalton representative. To defuse the tension Kurt asked Caleb something that had been on his mind since he had first seen the older man’s car.

“I would have taken you for a Ferrari 812 kind of man, why a Jaguar?”

“It’s sort of a family tradition, when you pass your BAR exam, your father buys you any luxury car you want. I was obsessed with the idea of old-fashioned luxury when I was young, so an S type Jaguar was what I asked for, it was 1999 and one of the first ones of the production line. I have had it ever since.” Caleb smiled.

“Dad has offered to do the same when I pass, what do you think I should go for Kurt.” Came Cooper’s voice from the back of the car, Kurt craned his neck to look the other man up and down.

“Audi R8, in black, something that will impress everyone but not ostentatious enough to make it look like you don’t care about you clients and only their money.” Kurt answered getting a nod from Cooper and a chuckle from Caleb.

A moment later they had arrived at Lima police station, taking a deep breath to centre himself, Kurt unfastened his belt and stepped out of car. Flanking Caleb on the right, a position mirrored by Cooper on the right, they walked into the police station. The desk officer waved them toward deputy Sheriff McKinnick’s office.

McKinnick and a bunch of officers had descended on Dalton four days before to arrest the Warblers, as well as Kurt and Scott as they were their coach. Sebastian had been the one to take control of the situation, telling everyone to say nothing, his father would take care of it. Kurt and Scott were the only ones to see the inside of an interrogation room, being the only people who were not minors. That interrogation room was where he met Caleb for the first time.

The man had swept through the police station, face like thunder and at first Kurt was terrified the man had bought Anderson and Evans lie about the Warblers. Instead he had just about ripped the Lima police department apart, even with all his efforts Kurt, the Warblers and Scott all spent the night in jail. By the next morning Caleb had dismantling every argument that the police could give, and without any hard evidence there was nothing to keep the Warblers on. All the Boys and Kurt had permitted voluntary blood tests to checks for drugs.

Here back in the station three days later everyone of those blood test came back clean, nothing but prescription drugs that had been prescribed by a doctor. Kurt couldn’t help but smirk, knowing McKinnick would be lucky to keep his job after this. The officer was obviously homophobic considering some of the accusations he had thrown at Kurt during his Interrogation. Caleb was also here to sign off on the last of the paperwork to make sure the arrest didn’t stay on anyone’s permanent record.

Officer McKinnick came into the room several minutes later, showing obvious disregard for the meeting he was supposed to have, the white-knuckle grip on his briefcase, the only outwards display of Caleb’s irritation. McKinnick probably thought he cut an imposing figure but he in fact looked like a high school bully that had never grown up.

“Well gentlemen I have reviewed the case and found there to be no necessary follow up with the Warblers, Dalton academy or Hunter Clarington -whom was named separately in the original accusation- therefore no note shall be made of this incident in any of the boys’ permanent criminal records. We have also removed the arrest from the records of Mr Kurt Hummel and Mr Scott Williams” McKinnick said, usual smarmy smile in place, as he imagined he had won this round against the district attorney.

“Well that is all well and good officer McKinnick but there are a few other things that we need to take care of, first and foremost my burning questions: why did you even investigate when it was the Westerville police district? Why did you investigate when such flimsy evidence was given? Why was the word of two boys from a choir that had just been defeated by the Warblers and a jilted ex-member enough to have you send an entire police team to Dalton and arrest innocent children in the middle of their classes, along with two of the staff members?” Caleb had a silent anger about him, the deadly calm of his voice dripping with distain.

McKinnick opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to come up with a convincing lie that would save his hide. The man aspired of becoming Sheriff one day but before his eyes he could see those chances dwindling until they were next to invisible. Before he could say anything, Caleb cut back in.

“These are for you” With a nod to Cooper the younger lawyer to be passed over a thick envelope. McKinnick skim read before jerking his head up to stare in disbelief at the three people in front of him.

“Your suing the department?” his voice was strangled as he got the words out.

“Yes, I am, along with every other parent of a Warbler, Mr Hummel, Congressman Burt Hummel and LCdr Williams. There is also a sperate section pertaining to the deplorable way your officers spoke to and about Mr Hummel. As I am personally involved in the case my Partner Daniel Jamerson will once more be our representative.” Leaning back in his seat Caleb had never looked more like Sebastian that in that moment, carefree arrogance, with the ability to back it up.

“If you have no more questions we will be going.” With that Kurt, Caleb and Cooper stood as one and made for the door.

“The Anderson’s are not people you want as an enemy.” McKinnick tried as one last desperate attempt to salvage the meeting. It was cooper who turned around to answer.

“Neither are the Smythe’s and the Clarington’s, also most of the Anderson’s are completely disgusted by your actions.”

“And who are you.” McKinnick sneered.

“Cooper Anderson Junior intern at Smyth and Hale.” At that McKinnick seemed to pale even more, with that the three men exited the office and station, knowing their job was done.      

Kurt stopped Caleb outside the station and asked him the question that was burning within Kurt’s mind.

“When did my father agree to support the law suit?” Kurt had been so sure his father would be on Blaine’s side that he hadn’t even spoken to the older man since the arrest.

“Last night, I went to see him and explained the situation, how the Warblers could have lost their scholarships and College places. I also explained that you and the LCdr would have been in serious trouble as you would have been willingly allowing drug use among minors. The only thing he could not understand was why you had not been to tell him yourself.” Caleb said looking at Kurt with a searching stare.

Checking to see that Cooper was not within earshot Kurt answered honestly.

“I thought he would take Blaine’s side, after all he tried to convince me to take Blaine back after we broke up. I guess I just didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes.” Kurt said averting his eyes to look at the floor. Caleb put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder convincing him to look up.

“I can tell you one thing, your father loves you unconditionally, I think that he did not understand what caused the break up. Want my advice, talk to him, talking can be painful but less so that assuming you know what someone else thinks.” Caleb told him. Swallowing back tears Kurt nodded.

“Would you drop me at home please”

***

 It was almost 8pm when he arrived back at the school, his dad having driven him back as his car was still there, Kurt had decided to live in the staff accommodation on campus rather than try and drive from Lima or rent in Westerville. Swiping himself into the main building, Kurt was surprised to see that there was still a light on in Scott’s office, figuring he would say goodnight to the other man, Kurt walked forward and put his head around the door. Despite being on the phone Scott waved him in with a tired smile.

Kurt took a seat on the sofa in the corner of the room and tried not to listen in on the other mans conversation, although not overhearing proved completely impossible.

“Alex I promise I’m fine no need to alert the national guard, or the lawyers. We already have the best law firm in the state perhaps even in the Midwest…” To drown out Scott’s conversation Kurt looked around the room spotting a picture that made his heart leap into his throat.

In the picture Alex had his arm wrapped around a short attractive blond man, who was looking up at Scott with fond exasperation, on Scott’s shoulders was a blond boy who was the spitting image of the shorter man and both men had their hands on the shoulders of a teenage girl who looked like an almost perfect mix of the two. Feeling rather stupid Kurt began to think of ways to excuse himself from the situation. Scott obviously already had a partner and he was just a flirty kind of person. Before Kurt could think of anything Scott grabbed his attention again.

“Yes I am sure. Don’t worry I will see you all soon, I’m planning to visit over Kalikimaka any way. Love you to, give my love to the monkeys. Bye.” Putting down the phone Scott put his head back with a groan before standing up to join Kurt on the sofa, swiping the picture Kurt had been looking at just a moment before.

“My brother Alex” he said pointing to the man “is the biggest worrywart you could ever meet.”

“Brother?” Kurt could not help but ask.

“I was adopted by the Williams when my family were killed… Please don’t say your sorry, you could not have known. Alex was a day older than me and he never let me forget it, even though he would tease me he is the best big brother anyone could ask for. It is at times difficult being 4,501 miles away from him and his kids.” Scott said with a rueful smile, Kurt could not help but raise an eyebrow at the distance which prompted Scott to continue.

“When I joined up and later when through SEAL training, I was sent to Pearl harbour in Honolulu, Alex followed me, even though he bitched about the weather, the beach, the pineapple and everything in between, he wanted me to know I wasn’t alone. In the end he fell in love with the place and joined the police force as a beat cop. While I was deployed, he got married, became detective, had two children, got divorced and ended up the leader of the governor’s task force. For a while we both figured I would join him when I retired.” Scott told him looking down at the picture a sad smile tugging at his lips.

“Why didn’t you” Kurt could not stop himself from asking. Scott sighed lips down turning into a picture of true sadness, Kurt opened his mouth to take back the question. Scott cut him off by standing, he walked over to the cabinet by the desk, taking out two tumblers and pouring two fingers of scotch into both, he also grabbed a bottle of diet coke out of the chiller next to the cabinet. After coming back to the sofa, he placed both one of the glasses and the bottle in front of Kurt.

“Which ever you feel more comfortable with.” He said taking a sip of his own drink, Kurt chose the Scotch knowing that one glass would not impair his judgment.

“I met this woman while I was deployed, Cath, we were not in love, not at first but later she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, we married five years ago, almost as soon as I left the Navy. I had told her that I am Bisexual which she said was fine. I had gotten an educational degree while I was in the Navy. I decided I wanted to teach for a few years before running off and playing cop with my brother, especially because Cath and I were planning to have a family. She was working private security, so I wanted to make sure our children had one parent with a completely safe job. I added performing arts to my skill set at the school I was teaching at, I found it very freeing and so did the students.

“Two years ago, Cath became very distant, then told me she was pregnant, I was over the moon, but she always did have a way to pull the rug from beneath my feet. I was one of three possible fathers along with her boss and one of my best friends from the Navy. Whoever was the father would be the one she would raise the child with. When I asked why she said, ‘your Bi which means you will never be loyal I was just making sure I had a back up when you cheated’. I had never even looked at another person while I was with her. In the end the baby belonged to her boss, so I was left high and dry. Honolulu is not a big island and everywhere I went I seemed to see them, so I decided to leave while I mended my broken heart. I ran into Stuart almost a year ago, with my background in leadership and in education he offered me this position for the start of this school year.” Scott explained draining the rest of his glass.

“Would you go back?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, one day I will go back, Cath and her new husband have moved to Portugal where his family is from, but I made a promise to Stuart that I would keep the position for at least a year and I am glad I did.” Scott said giving Kurt the first real smile he had seen since he entered the room. Grabbing the older man’s hand in his Kurt gave an encouraging smile

“I don’t know much about marriage, but I do know a thing or two about Ex’s they need to feel like they are in control all the time especially if it was their fault. She would have known your habits and would have deliberately shown up where you were, so she could look like she was over you and in a much better place. When you left the island, you took that power away from her. She could not follow you here because her new husband would have realised what she was doing. Trust me you will get over her a lot faster than she will get over you.” Scott squeezed his hand and did not let go as Kurt would have expected.   

“Enough about me. What happened with the police? I need to be able to tell my brother before he mobilises his team -including the kids- and descends on Ohio.” Scott smirked.

Kurt gave him a similar look in return and launched into a full-blown account of what had happened that day. Just after he had finished Stuart stormed into the room in a rage, without so much as a knock, before stomping over to the cabinet, pouring himself a glass of scotch, bringing the bottle and throwing himself into the chair next to the sofa Scott and Kurt occupied. Never once did it occur to Scott or Kurt to let go of one another. Placing his glass on the table Kurt picked up his coke as Stuart refilled Scott’s glass.

“Yes, please come in, take my alcohol, don’t knock or anything” Scott said rolling his eyes.

“Zip it. I don’t understand that jumped up little prick. He was always an attention hog, but he never struck me as a cheater.” Stuart said his accent thickening with frustration and fatigue.

“Blaine has to be the centre of everyone’s world and he has to be on the wining team. New Directions won last year so he expected them to win this year. He told me he rejected an offer to come back to Dalton only for them to beat ND at the first level this year.” Kurt explained but knew that did not excuse his Ex’s deplorable behaviour.

“What the hell is that lad blithering about, I never offered him his place back in this school, he left of his own free will, if he had asked, I might have considered it, but I am not in the habit of grovelling for ex-students to come back, present company excluded o’ course.” Stuart ranted draining his glass and refilling it before capping off the bottle. As he began to relax, he noticed the clasped hands between the other two and a slow almost evil smirk crept over his face.

“I see you two are getting on well.”

“Kurt gives excellent advice and is a very good ear to listen.” Scott answered before detangling his and Kurt’s hand’s Kurt only just managed to stop a wince feeling bereft of the heat.

“Eye Kurt, thank you for how you have handled this mess. And thank you both for whipping the Warblers into shape over the last two months.” Stuart said raising his glass to them both.

“Well gentlemen I am exhausted, and we have the first practice for the winter show tomorrow where we find out which staff members are this year’s victims. I will see you both tomorrow.” Kurt said getting up and leaving the room, he missed Stuart smiling like the cat who got the canary and saying “I wonder who that could be.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me Know what you think.  
> Face Claims (In my head)   
> Stuart Wilcox: Robert Carlyle   
> Scott Williams: Alex O'Loughlin   
> Alex Williams: Scott Cann 
> 
> The rest of the surrounding characters e.g. Cath and the Kids I borrowed from Hawaii five 0 (yes I am slightly obsesed)

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual cookies to whoever guesses the face claim for Scott Williams and where I got the name from.


End file.
